


Bedroom Related Upgrades

by lorir_writes



Series: Pillow Talk [2]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Hayden gets new software upgrades and decides to use his brand new skills during a date with Natasha.





	Bedroom Related Upgrades

A soft white light hits Hayden’s face whilst his eyes flutter open from his peaceful slumber. It still feels odd to wake up at Eros headquarters, but going through tests and check-ups every six months was mandatory. According to Natasha, humans do it all the time and the fact that he had wires or couldn’t catch a cold was no excuse to ditch the exams. Fortunately, his tests are always conducted by friendly faces.

“Hey, welcome back,” Sloane smiles softly. “How do you feel?”

He shifts on the bed to sit up and rolls his shoulders. “I’m fine, thanks. Is everything alright with my tests?”

“Yes, your body is functioning properly. You’re good to go,” Khaan says handing him his clothes and follows Sloane towards the door.

“Hey, Khaan,” Hayden calls. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure,” he replies and turns to Sloane. “I’ll see you at the office,” he says kissing her temple. She nods beaming and shuts the door behind her.

“Did it work?”

“I think so. You body responses to the artificial stimulation for the creative thinking tests were satisfactory.”

“And how do I know it will work in my daily life?”

“Once you go back to work, you’ll notice the changes, but let’s try something. Close your eyes, do the Nadhi sodhana technique.”

Hayden does as instructed, his body relaxing in response to the balancing breath technique.

“Now, think about Natasha.”

Immediately the mental image of Natasha pops in Hayden’s mind. Coming out of the shower, she dabs the towel against her, rolls it around her body and goes to her room. She opens a drawer on her wardrobe and fishes out gold lace panties with a matching strapless bra. Letting the towel fall on the ground and she begins to dress up. Natasha walks to her vanity dresser, picks up a body oil, warms up the strawberries scented oil between her hands and applies it on stomach and arms. Her hands move down her legs, massaging her mocha soft skin. Hayden feels his member stiffening and freezes.

“I believe it worked,” Khaan interrupts Hayden’s reverie grinning.

“Huh?” Hayden furrows his eyebrows then realizes his body response to his daydream.

“How did it feel?”

“It was as if I was there with her. I could almost sense the smell of her body oil,” Hayden replies astonished.

“That’s great. Enhancing your ability to abstract thinking will do wonders in many aspects of your life, including your relationship.”

“Thank you so much, Khaan. I can’t wait to use my new skills.”

“Anytime, Hayden,” he says, leaving the room.

##  **…**

Natasha sips her glass of Pinot Noir, savoring the taste of the red wine with Swiss chocolate when she realizes Hayden is staring at her. “Babe?”

“Yes?” He lies back on the bed, taking a bite of a chocolate truffle, never breaking eye contact with her.

“Why are you staring me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re about to rip off my bra and eat M&M’s off my breasts,” she pretends to scold him.

“That was not what I was thinking, but I have to admit it sounds delicious,” he wiggles his eyebrows and grins.

Natasha blushes, putting the box of chocolates on the end table then lays down on her stomach by his side. “You look so giddy tonight. Did something happen today?”

“Yes, it did.”

“What is it?”

“I went to Eros to fix the glitches I’ve been having lately and see if everything working okay and Sloane and Khaan got me a few software upgrades.”

“Ooh… This is great, Hayden. What kind of updates?”

“They enhanced my cognitive abilities. Now I can understand abstract art, I can daydream, create things…”

“Really? This is amazing, Hayden. How are you feeling?”

“Creative…” A roguish smile appears on his lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.”

“Oh… That explains why we had sex on the couch right after you walked in. I didn’t think we’d’ have to heat our dinner,” Natasha grins.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Hayden smiles sheepishly. “I saw a gray L shaped couch in a store on my way back home and I was wondering how great it’d look in my living room, how comfortable it would be so we could have movie nights, binge-watch series together…”

“And how we would end up fucking on the couch instead,” She says, her hands running down his torso and playing with the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Your words, not mine,” he holds up his hands. His breath catching as her hands caress his bulge, his cock throbbing beneath his underwear. “I want to put my new skills to a test.”

“What kind of test?”

“The kind that you let me do whatever comes in my mind?” He looks at her with pleading eyes.

She sits up and tries to stay serious, but he exaggerates on his pouting face and she grins. “Okay, but we’ll use a safe word just in case.”

“Sure. Choose your word.”

“Grapes.”

“Grapes?”

“It’s so you remember that once I tell you to stop, you have to feed me grapes during the aftercare,” she winks.

He chuckles. “Fair enough,” Hayden sits up and takes Natasha’s hand to his lips. His kisses go to the inside part of her wrists and dot up to her arms, getting more urgent as he reaches her shoulder.

Heat pools between her legs when Hayden begins to suck her neck, his teeth scraping her skin. She straddles him and throws her head to the side, exposing more her neck to him. Her fingers run into his head as his kisses roam down to her collarbone.

He removes her bra, throwing it aimlessly on the floor, and captures her breasts on his hands and mouth, sucking her dark nipples. He lays her on the bed as his lips go lower, his thumbs hooking on her panties. He caresses her asscheeks and slowly pushes her underwear down, lifting her legs up to remove it, then takes off his boxers. Hayden grips her hips as he pulls her legs on his shoulders and kneels on the bed, lifting her up, leaving only her head, neck and shoulders resting on the bed.

She yelps as her eyes open wide, looking at him smiling, his soft lips so close to her center, but in such unconventional position. He grins wolfishly and dips his head down, claiming her folds as his, his tongue pressing against her sensitive nub in a sweet and tortuous motion as he holds her upside down by the waist. Natasha moans and grabs his thighs for support, yet his strong arms are holding her in place.

His tongue laps on her slit, sucking her juices as he devours her wet folds. His senses are taken over by the taste of her nectar, the sound of her whimpers, the smell and the touch of her skin and the sight of her almost upside down, panting.

“God, Hayden!” She closes her eyes as her nails dig into his hips. He keeps on kissing and sucking her folds, tongue flickering at her bud. Soon, her vision becomes a blur and she comes in his mouth.

Hayden sits back on the bed and lets her body slides down, so she’s once again with her back on the bed, her backside so close to his hard cock. “I need you, Nat,” he whispers, his eyes going darker as he gazes at her.

“Take me, Hayden,” she pants.

Spreading her legs, Hayden runs the tip of his manhood from her buttcrack to her folds and back again. “Where do you want me?”

“I–” Natasha closes her eyes and gasps. She can’t think straight. All she can concentrate on is his dick brushing between her legs and butt in a delightful agonizing pace.

“Say it, baby,” he orders. “Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere. Just take me,” she pleads.

Hayden smiles and plunges into her folds, holding her legs up while he moves in and out her. “You feel so good, baby. I can’t get enough of you,” he says as his lips brush on one of her legs, his thrust becoming fast.

“Yes, baby! Fuck me,” Natasha whimpers, her hands grab her breasts, teasing her nipples.

Hayden presses his digits on the soft pink flesh between her legs, damping his fingers with her juices and turns Natasha’s legs to the side. His wet fingers slide on her butt, massaging her rear end until one finger sinks into her.

Natasha moans louder, so close to finding her release. Hayden keeps on pounding into her, his finger thrusting her ass and dick sinking deep into her pussy. “Oooh, baby,” she cries out.

“Yes… that’s it, babe. Come for me,” he says, inserting a second finger into her, slamming faster inside her.

Natasha clenches her fists on the bedsheets screaming his name as she reaches climax with Hayden, who growls loudly and pulls out of her, spilling his seed on her folds.

He slumps on the bed spent, then turns to the side, spooning Natasha. He pushes her down and kisses her neck. “Should I get the grapes now?” He whispers.

“In a minute,” she says entwining her fingers with his, pulling him closer. “I love this upgrade. Do you think they will develop any other… bedroom related software?”

He chuckles. “They’re working on the flexibility upgrade for Nadia and Steve. I can get it for us.”

“I guess I have to go back to yoga classes then,” Natasha giggles and turns her head to the side. Hayden leans in grinning and they share long and wet kisses.


End file.
